


Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?

by yeemo_crack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rating: PG13, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, work with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_crack/pseuds/yeemo_crack
Summary: Basically I got bored and decided to take a little inspiration from Romeo and Juliet.





	Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic pretty much ever so go easy on me please. ☺

The situation was absurd. Completely and utterly absurd. 

“Ow, careful with those!”

“Well I’m sorry, I’m not the one who was dumb enough to fall into my sister’s bloody rose bushes!”

Castiel Novak was standing behind his best friend Dean Winchester pulling thorns out of his back and arms. He had a whole wing of his dad’s over-sized house to himself (that’s what happens when your dad is stupid-rich), so the possibility of anyone walking in on them was non-existent. They were in his combined living room and dining area that consisted on shiny wood panel floors, large full-length arched windows, a couple thick rugs, a fancy dining table and chairs (most of which were almost never used), multiple book-cases full to the brim and a couple sofas sitting in front of a large fireplace with a big mirror hanging above it. 

Castiel had pulled up one of his dining room chairs in front of the fire and forced Dean to sit in it backwards so he had the light of the fire to help his. The whole reason Dean was there in the first place was because Castiel had missed school on Friday and he was just giving him some homework he’d missed but, as his father pretty much hated every person to ever walk the Earth, he had to climb into his chambers via an old oak that grew next to the bay window in Castiel’s room. Underneath said bay window was many healthy bushes of roses. Dean had managed to lose his footing in the oak and fallen into them. Once he’d climbed back up again and into Castiel’s room his shirt had been in bloody tatters and there were thorns sticking out of his back all over the place. That was what lead to the situation they were in now; Dean sitting shirtless in the light of a roaring fire, resting his arms on the back of a chair whilst Castiel pulled the thorns out of him with a pair of tweezers. 

Whilst the only bit of clothing Dean had left was a pair of jeans, Castiel himself was only in a tattered old AC/DC t-shirt and some plaid pajama bottoms, his dark brown hair was messy from sleep. He stood behind Dean and every time he pulled out a thorn he just chucked it into the fire and moved on to the next one.   
“Ow, jeez, why do we have to sit in front of the fire anyways? Don’t you have a flipping lamp or something?” Dean complained

“Dad says I can’t have electricity in my part of the house because the wires will ‘damage the structural integrity of the building’ or whatever so, no, I don’t have a ‘flipping lamp or something’. Literally, my only source of light here is either actual daylight or candles, fires or gas-lamps. And before you say anything I don’t like using the gas-lamps because I’m scared that they’re so old they might have a leak or something and blow us all up.” 

Dean muttered something about battery powered lamps but apart from that he kept his cake-hole shut. Soon Castiel was all done and had moved on to cleaning out his wounds with gauze and putting some heavy-duty plasters over them. This encouraged many more gasps, grunts and ‘ow’s from Dean.

“Jesus sir, wherefore doth thee enjoyeth torturing me so?” Dean asked slyly. Oh, Castiel knew this game. It was a running joke that he was Juliet from ‘Romeo and Juliet’ – because of the balcony and the dad that hated everyone etc, etc – and so as a joke they would often talk in old Shakespearian. Castiel smirks to himself and proclaimed in an over-the-top voice; “Because tis mine only source of ent’rtanment, plus tis enjoyable f’r me.”

“Thou art going to beest the death of me someday.”

“Not if 't be true thee manageth to killeth yourself first.”

Castiel finished off the last cut and taped Dean on the shoulder, signaling that he could turn around again. He turned around and gave Castiel a lop-sided grin, which he returned whole-heartedly; but both their features seem to melt into nothing as they begin to stare into each others’ eyes. It was weird, Castiel had never noticed how beautiful and green Dean’s eyes were until that moment. He’d also never noticed how many freckles he had – angel kisses, his mum used to call them – and how soft his lips looked and . . . What?! Why was he thinking those things?! It was impossible, how could he be attracted to Dean, he was his best friend! But, strangely, it almost seemed as if Dean was having the same thoughts. His features had become soft and it was as if he was looking lovingly at him. But not platonic lovingly, it seemed more than that; something much more. 

Almost unconsciously, Castiel started to lean down toward him. Dean seemed to be getting the same idea because he met him in the middle. It was as if fireworks were going off in his head as their lips met and meshed together. Dean’s hands reached for the small of his back and he pulled him down so he was sitting on his lap. One of his hands held his waist whilst the other cupped his cheek. Castiel’s hands both became entangled in Dean’s deliciously soft hair. It was everything and nothing all at once, it was as if nothing else mattered except the person before him, it was as if he was home for the first time in forever . . . Okay, so he was being a bit of a drama queen about it, so what? He put it down to the hormones. Soon Dean’s tongue was running along the seem of Castiel’s lips, requesting entrance. Castiel wasted no time in approving Dean’s request. Innocent making-out quickly became Castiel grinding down on Dean and Dean rutting up to meet him whilst sucking hickeys on his neck. 

“Cas,” Dean panted out against his neck “Cas, baby, as much as I’m loving this right now, don’t you think we should slow this down a bit?” Castiel pulled back with a pout on his face “I guess so . . .” he said grumpily. Dean smiled at him gently and cupped his face in his hands. “Look,” he said “We’re gunna have all the time in the world for this, okay? I say, for now, we quit whilst we’re ahead and revisit this later.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right . . .” Castiel sighed. There was a moment of silence before Dean started to snicker a little. “What?” Castiel asked defensively “What are you laughing at?”   
“It’s just . . . I think I got a little carried away! You look a bit, uh, disheveled, shall we say?”

“What do you mean?!” Castiel asked. He removed himself from Dean’s lap and rushed to inspect himself in the mirror over the fire. “Oh my god!” He exclaimed, which just made Dean laugh even harder. Castiel’s hair was even messier than before and was sticking up all over the place, his lips were all swollen from the force of their kisses and there were dark hickeys scattered all over his neck. After getting over the initial shock of the situation, he did manage to see the funny side and ended up laughing with Dean at his ‘dishevelled’ state. Although, if Castiel was being honest with himself, Dean looked no better than he did. His hair was also messed up from Castiel running his hands through it, his lips were all red and swollen just like his and he too had a couple hickeys here and there; not to mention the happy, dazed look he had on his face as he stared at Castiel’s shocked face via the mirror. Or his butt. Castiel couldn’t tell

After that they curled up on one of the sofas together and just cuddled and chatted and napped until the sun’s rays started to slowly leak through Castiel’s stupidly large windows. He walked Dean to his bay window where he climbed out and onto an outstretched branch below the window. He was about to leave but then had an idea. Dean leaned against the wall with his elbows perched on the window ledge, head in his hands, and began to talk. 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer’s lease hath all too short a date. Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimmed;   
And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimmed; But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st, Nor shall death brag thou wand’rest in his shade, When in eternal lines to Time thou grow’st. So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

He could tell his plan worked because by the end of his recital Castiel was blushing as red as a tomato. “Did you really memorize that for me?” he asked, words muffled by hands covering his face.  
“Maybe.” Is all Dean said. He gestured for Castiel to lean down and he stole one last kiss from him before climbing down. “See you Monday.” He called over his shoulder as he strutted away, hands shoved into his pockets as he whistles the tune to Elvis’ ‘Can’t help falling in love’.

**Author's Note:**

> All constructive criticism is welcome. Comment if you want me to do a second part from Dean's point of view (i might do it anyways but it would be nice to have you guys' opinions)


End file.
